Supercorp
by Heyguys839
Summary: Kara and lena have been dating for four months and it is time to come out to alex and clark


It was early morning when Kara woke up to Lena getting out of bed. Were are you going asked Kara as Lena got dressed. I have lots of work to do today so I'm going to the office to get it all done then I'm all yours babe. Ok see you later said Kara as she left

After Lena left Kara got. Up when there was a knock at the door come in Kara said because she thought Lena left something but it wasn't it was Clark.

Oh hey Clark.

Hey Kara I was wondering if you got the message from Alex that we were needed at the DEO in an hour?

Yeah i did I was just about to cook breakfast want any? Sure said Clark as he sat at the table.

Kara can I ask you something?

Sure Kara said as she put the pancake batter in the pan.

Why was Lena Luther leaving your apartment at this time in the morning.

Oh well umm she stayed over last night. Why did she stay over asked Clark curiously. She was going through a hard time so I said she could stay. Oh I hope she is alright Clark said as he tucked into his pancakes.

There you two are said alex as they arrived at the DEO. We were eating breakfast said Kara as they both followed alex into the med bay where they had been keeping the man that fell to earth.

So do we know anything about this guy yet asked Clark. Nope said alex as when we try to run tests the needles just break. Well that proves he is from krypton doesn't it Kara asked alex. No she said it only proves that he is not from earth. We going to try to wake him up then see where he is from. Good idea said Clark as him and Kara went to training.

Later that day Kara received a text from Lena to say that she was nearly done with work and that after she was free. Kara smiled as she read the text when alex came over and said what you smiling at. Nothing said Kara as she quickly put her phone away because she had no yet come out to alex. She hadn't came out to her because she didn't know what Alex's reaction would be when kara tells her that she has fallen in love with a Luther but Kara knew she would have to do it sometime so she said to alex if you wanna find out who that was come to mine tonight. I'll be there said alex as she walked away.

Kara then quickly text Lena back with " I'm telling my sister tonight be at mine at 7" Lena replied with "ok babe I'll be there xx"

Kara and Clark went for lunch when Clark noticed that Kara was agitated about something. What's up Kara he asked her.

Nothing said Kara.

Something is up. Kara you know you can tell me anything right.

Ok said Kara I'll tell you but don't tell anyone and please don't judge

I would never judge you Kara

Ok here it goes Lena didn't spend the night at mine last night because she was going through a hard time. She stayed because we. Well we are... we are dating.

Kara that is amazing news why didn't you tell me earlier then.

Well because I wasn't going to come out today but I said to alex if she wanted to find out who I was texting she would have to come to mine tonight and she said she would

That's why your agitated then

Yeah you see I love Lena but I don't know what Alex's reaction would be if I came out as bisexual and I was dating a Luther.

Well you just told me and I put her brother in jail and I don't trust the Luther's but I'm still happy for you said Clark as he finished the rest of his chips

Good point said Kara feeling less worried now

So it was 7 in the evening and Lena showed up. Are you ready she said to Kara. Yeah I came out to Clark and he made a good point for me not to be worried. Good said Lena as the door bell went. Hey alex as Kara answered the door

Hey Kara.

Hey Lena

Hey alex said Lena while she was poring everyone drinks

So Kara who were you texting.

Lena said Kara whilst taking a bite of pizza

Lena. Wait why were you smiling at a text Lena sent you. Well she said that she was free after she finished work.

Wait free for what said alex

Free for me kissing Lena on the lips

Since when were you two dating. Since four months ago said Lena smiling at Kara

Omg Kara I'm so happy for you both.

Thank you said Kara relieved

So Kara what's your sexuality because you have dated men in the past

Well I'm bisexual

And Lena

Oh I'm super gay

Hours passed by and Lena left so Kara and Alex were left

Kara I'm sooooooo proud of you but who else knows.

Oh only you and Clark

Why didn't you tell me earlier because I didn't know how you were going to react to me dating a Luther but Clark said that he put Lena's brother in jail and he doesn't trust them at all but he is still proud of me so that pushed me to tell you.

Well I'm glad you told me see ya later Kara said alex as she left

Well that was karas best day ever because she came out to two people and they both expected her for who she is.


End file.
